la primera vez
by Nadeshiko Cere Yano
Summary: one shot especial para mi hermanita limon espero les guste pareja zafiro y azumi


La primera vez

La noche se encontraba entrando por un ligero borde de la ventana el peli negro no podía quitarse de la mente el dulce rostro de la mujer que amaba, sin duda alguna, hacia ya mas de dos años que salía con ella, y aun le temblaban las palabras cuando estaba a solas con ella, no podía dejar de pensar que siempre que la acariciaba a través de la ropa su sangre se agitaba y su cuerpo se estremecía… pero aun no sabia si a ella le pasaba lo mismo… eso lo desquiciaba, la pasión le quemaba y no sabia si en eso era correspondido, azumi kido era una chica que le alborotaba hasta el mas pequeño centímetro de su cuerpo…

La luna resplandecía total el brillo pegaba en unos dulces ojos azules, haciendo que su rostro se tornara angelical, en el la duda aparecía, las manos delicadas y cuidadas s entrelazaban en los mechones castaños, aun se preguntaba ella, por que, si llevaban tanto tiempo el jamás había intentado estar íntimamente con ella, podría ser que tuviera a alguien mas, ¡no! Eso jamás, se decía una y otra vez, sin detenerse a pensar, azumi tomo su teléfono y creo un mensaje ¿Por qué nunca me has tocado, acaso no notas que te deseo?, el mensaje quedo entre sus dedos no seria capaz de mandarlo, pero el sonido de una alarma la sorprendió sin darse cuenta el mensaje se mando, azumi recostó la cabeza en la almohada pensando que había eliminado tal pregunta…

Zafiro no daba crédito a lo que sus ojos leían pero no desperdiciaría aquella confesión salió a toda prisa sin un rumbo definido, podía ir por flores, o preservativos, no mejor seria ir de regreso, no, no podía hacer eso, ella era lo que mas deseaba…. El auto giro varias veces pero se detuvo en algunas ocasiones….

El apartamento de azumi se encontraba lindo, no sabia por que pero le gustaba que todo pareciera ordenado, arreglado que luciera sofisticado y romántico, el timbre sonó, azumi miro la hora, pasaban de media noche ¿Quién podría ser? Miro atreves de el ojillo de la puerta, era el, el peli negro dueño de sus mas intensos sueños, se miro solo traía un top q cubría sus senos y un short diminuto se sintió provocativa y no dudo en abrir, zafiro quedo perturbado con aquella imagen tan sensual, no pudo mas dejo caer la bolsa que traía consigo y se abalanzo en contra de los rojos labios de azumi, dando un beso intenso que hizo que la piel de la castaña se enchinara, correspondiendo el beso poso su lengua sobre la de el y se retiro para tomar aire

-creo que prefiero que me dejes entrar- decía el pelinegro aun sin poder respirar normal,

-si entras no resistiré y….- fue silenciada por otro beso aun mas intenso, aprovecho el beso para sujetar el cuerpo de azumi y llevarlo adentro al cerrar la puerta zafiro, comenzó a besar el cuello de azumi dado de vez en cuando ligeros mordiscos que ponían a azumi mas excitada.

La mesa de centro fue indispensable cuando de los besos y caricias intensos ambos perdían un poco de equilibrio, zafiro se sentó y jalo el cuerpo de su amada para sentarla en sus piernas no dejo de besar su boca, y acariciar su cuerpo, azumi hacia lo mismo pero cansada de caricias sobre la ropa ayudo a que el se desprendiera de su camisa, y al ver el torso desnudo no pudo evitar desear besarlo, comenzando por el cuello y bajar lentamente al abdomen, el placer para el era grande pero al mirar las pierna de su amada decidió llevarla al sofá de la sala de estar, la recostó y comenzó a besar sus muslos mientras las distraía desabrocho su diminuto short dejando ver la ropa tan sexi que llevaba los muslo ahora ya no parecían satisfacerle y comenzó a subir un gemido salió de la boca de azumi.

-no me tortures asi, mas caricias ya no son suficientes- emito azumi con dificultad gracias a la excitación que tenia

Siguió la suplica que era la misma que el tenía no as asi no mas, caricias necesitaba entrar en aquel tan delicioso cuerpo, se despojo de su ropa y prosigue a desnudar a su amada, al verla asi, no pudo evitar que de su boca saliera

-no sabes como te deseo, necesitaba esto, necesito hacértelo, entrar o me mataras, te amo azumi-

Las palabras de el provocaron en ella gran seguridad hacia lo correcto y seductora sonrió y para provocarlo mas se beso su dedo y se lo recorrió por su cuerpo hasta llegar a su parte, zafiro miraba tal invitación con esos iris azules que mataban con un mirar, le sostuvo la mano

-eso es mío, me toca a mí hacerte sentir-

Poso de nuevo sus labios en los de ella y después de ese beso el instinto gobernó sobre ellos, los labios de zafiro se posaban sobre todo el cuerpo de la castaña provocando leves gemidos de placer, sus manos acariciaban toda su parte intima sintiéndola totalmente húmeda supo que era hora de entrar, se coloco sobre azumi y entro levemente, aun se detuvo un poco a ver el gesto de malestar en ella, entendió que debía entrar suavemente, y volvió a besarla en los labios suavemente, cuando entro por completo el gemido obstruido por el beso le dio permiso para dejar la delicadeza y comenzar el vaivén de caderas, entraba y salía sin dejar de besar los rosados pezones de ella, lo disfrutaban en el rostro de azumi se notaba

-aaa, no sabes cuantos baños de agua fría necesite mi princesa-

-no creo que más que yo, pero no te detengas-

-te amo, esto es delicioso-

-muy delicioso-

El cosquilleo en los cuerpos provocaba en ellos besarse morderse e incluso provocarse unos cuantos rasguños el seguía dominado encima de ella con esas embestidas fuertes hacían que ella gritara y pidiera mas, pero azumi quería también provocar placer no solo recibir y en un beso cambio de posición era ahora ella quien se encontraba sentada arriba de el, era visto por esos orbes azules, a el no le molestaba podía besar mas libremente esos pezones que le habían fascinado, entre todos los movimientos que había un rose entre sus partes provoco en azumi el primer orgasmo que tenia grito no pudo contener esa alegría que sentía y zafiro aprovecho para moverse pero el sofá no era grande lo que provoco que cayeran al piso y quedaran en la misma posición que habían iniciado, solo que ella ahora miraba hacia abajo, sus tiernas pompas quedaron al acecho de zafiro que no dudo en besarlas y morderlas y las embestidas deliciosas fueron mas intensas hasta que el clímax llego para los dos, sentía un orgasmo mutuo….quedaron acostados cobijados solo por sus brazos en el suelo el miro a la cara a su amada….

-te amo- acerco la bolsa que traía y saco una cajita- te casas conmigo

-si no me lo pedias te mataba, te amo-

-eso es un si-

-es un deseo hacer el amor contigo de por vida, deseo estar a tu lado para toda mi vida-

-entonces podríamos repetir por todos esos baños de agua fría-


End file.
